I see your Reflection
by Raya-San
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are forced apart by missions. KakaSaku OneShot Songfic to Through Glass by Stone Sour. T for language. [No flames]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Reason for writing this- I hate this pairing. I wrote this for my best friend, you may refer to her as Kiki, because she adores this pairing and I didn't want to limit myself to only 6 pairings, so I upped it to 7.**

**Based on- Through Glass by Stone Sour (No credit to me) which is what I _happened _to be listening to at the moment.**

-X-

Kakashi glanced over at Sakura weakly, she was trying to tell him something important. He just knew it, but then stupid Anbu Sasuke _had_ to come along and tell him that he was something to the Rokudaime's office. Damn Naruto and his callings at random moments. Why had he have to go on missions so much these days anyways?

Why didn't he use Sasuke? Oh wait. Sasuke was even busier than he was, having a wife and 2 kids and being a valid ninja was a very hellish job. He should know. He had to baby-sit 32 kids once. He had to watch barney for about 20 hours. They even kidnapped his book. They even tried to rape him. It was frightening.

_who are the stars_

_who are the stars_

_they lie._

Okay, so that was a lie, but what the hell did he care? Sakura had begun to twiddle her fingers rather quickly and calling his name multiple times which is what snapped him out of his daze.

"Kakashi. You should get to Naruto's office. He can be a bit impatient at times." Sakura told the other man before walking off, thinking he had fallen asleep or something. _Wait… _Kakashi thought, scratching his chin, the scene replaying multiple times in his head. She hadn't called him 'sensei' like she usually did. Maybe it was just a slip up… No. Sakura would have corrected herself almost instantly. _But what? _

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars that lie  
The stars that lie to you, yeah yeah_

He passed it off. He had to get to Naruto's office. Sakura was right, he was a little _too_ impatient.

-X-

Kakashi sat down on the ground. A mission with Kurenai and Asuma, the love birds. They were currently about two miles away having a _long_ make-out session. _Sakura is almost _never _outside the village. That new jutsu Rin made might come in handy._

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

Kakashi made several handsigns before yelling, "Illusionary Jutsu: Mystical Mirror!". A large pale blue ice mirror formed, revealing Sakura. She immidiately stopped.

"Kakashi?" She asked.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"What the hell is this thing?" Sakura asked touching the mirror, her hand sliding through it easily.

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
_

"It's a mirror created for conversations from far distances. It's a jutsu." Kakashi said lazily.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura said, pulling her hand back.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head  
_

"Sakura. You wanted to tell me something earlier?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh. Yea." Sakura said, looking down.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head  
_

"Then how about you tell me now?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded.

_How much is real?  
So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
look Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

"Kakashi…" Sakura started.

"Yes?"

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head  
_

"I…"

Her heart beat increased. She felt like it could burst out of her chest any moment.

_How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized   
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in   
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me   
_

"Yes?"

"I…"

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head  
_

"I…. I love you!"

"Sakura… I love you too."

**-X-**

**The end. I hope you thought it wasn't _too _bad. Sorry, first romance fic. I think you _all_ can relate in _some_ way. **

**I am very aware that the song was backwards.**

**Review please. No flames.**


End file.
